I Was In Love
by Helen Young
Summary: What if Johanna had never been taken by Judge Turpin? What if she had been raised by Mrs. Lovett until years later her father returned and their normal life was changed completely? Told mostly from Mrs. Lovett's POV. Please review. Love!
1. The Barkers

When Albert told me knew neighbors would be moving in, I suspected they'd be much like the ones before. A man and his wife, trying to start a life. Building off the man's tailoring career, constantly fighting, and eventually going bankrupt. At least that was the one before them.

They moved in on August 28. Albert took the man straight upstairs, without introducing him to me. The man's wife wandered into my shop though, letting the men chat. She introduced herself as Lucy Barker. She had porcelain skin and golden hair which fell in locks down her back. She was petite, standing a few inches below me. She had crystal eyes which danced when she laughed and a smile that could light up a dark room. In simple words, she was gorgeous.

Her husband, Benjamin, was even more beautiful than she was. He was tall, and thin. He had fair skin and amazing chocolate eyes. And when he looked at Lucy... I'd never seen a man more handsome. You could tell he loved her. And I would've given anything to have him look at me that way.

After a few weeks, it'd been like they'd been living there forever. I'd became good friends with both Lucy and Benjamin. They had only been married a few months when they moved in. Benjamin was a barber; the best I'd ever seen. Lucy mostly kept to herself, staying upstairs unless she needed something. Benjamin would often invite me and Albert up for dinner, which was Lucy's specialty. She was an amazing cook. Albert was especially a fan of her food.

One evening, Lucy had asked Benjamin to go pick up some things at the store. He was unsure where to get some of the items, so I was asked to accompany him. Which I gladly agreed to do.

I purposely took Benjamin the longest way possible to the market, claiming there was too many people at that time of day in one area of town. I had him to myself for almost 3 hours that night. We picked up Lucy's items and I did a bit of shopping for myself. Me and Benjamin walked arm in arm back home, laughing about a man who was running around, yelling like a madman. When we arrived home, Lucy was waiting for Benjamin on the staircase.

"Where were you?" She asked Benjamin.

"We were at the market, getting the things you asked for, Lucy." Benjamin replied, giving her a charming smile that made my heart melt.

"I expected you back an hour ago." She said.

"I'm sorry I worried you, my darling." He kissed her forehead and turned back to me. "Thank you for your help, Mrs. Lovett." I suddenly felt a lump in my throat. The charm he looked at Lucy with stuck on his face as he looked at me and my breathing became shallow. I simply nodded. He smiled and grasped Lucy's hand, leading her upstairs.

I rushed into my own home and leaned on the counter for support. Once my breath regulated I walked into the parlor to see Albert sitting in his favorite chair.

"Where've you been?" He grunted.

"I was helping Mr. Barker do some shopping." I replied calmly.

"I've been waiting for dinner." He said. I sighed and retreated to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

I heard soft footsteps upstairs and wondered what they were doing. I imagined her standing in their small kitchen, preparing a meal, while he stood at his vanity mirror, sharpening his razors. I imagined how he looked at her, and I imagined he was looking at me. I pretended for a moment that I was the one he loved and I was the one he would hold onto. Lucy took advantage of his love. He deserved so much better than her. And that's when I officially realized it.

I was in love with Benjamin Barker.


	2. A Small Argument

This feeling was one I had never felt before. I never had loved Albert. He was kind. And he was patient. But I never loved him. I was in love with a man who was married. A man who would probably never love me back. A man who hardly knew I existed.

One evening as we sat at the dinner table we heard loud talking upstairs. We couldn't make out their words; not that Albert cared anyway. I hoped they weren't fighting. Not that their fights were ever too extreme. Lucy would be upset about material things and become upset with Benjamin. They made up shortly after and moved on like nothing had ever happened. I hated when they fought only because Benjamin looked so distraught afterwards.

I cleaned up the mess from dinner as Albert fell asleep in his chair. As I wiped the last bit of food off the table I saw Benjamin walk down the stairs and sit outside on one of the picnic tables. Wiping my hands on my dress I wandered outside to him.

"Good evening, Mrs. Lovett." He said, tiredly. He looked worn out. I felt my heart break a bit.

"You were fighting again, weren't you?" I asked. "I'm sorry. It isn't my business." I added quickly. He shook his head.

"It's quite alright, Mrs. Lovett." He said. "Lucy just hasn't been feeling herself lately."

"I'm sorry, dear." I said. He glanced up at me from where his head rested on his hand. I sat next to him, hands folded in my lap. I looked at him and he continued to stare off.

"Mr. Barker?" I asked. He looked at me and I knew I had his attention.

"Call me Ben." He said. I smiled a bit and nodded.

"Alright, Ben." I smiled. I liked how it sounded. Ben. Benjamin. I loved his name. "I-"

"Ben!" We looked to see Lucy at the top of the staircase. Benjamin's face seemed to light up a bit at the sight of her. "Ben, dear, can we talk?" She asked. He nodded and walked over, meeting her at the bottom of the stairs.

They talked in low voices. Lucy glanced at me once or twice. Finally they both smiled, kissed, and walked back upstairs. Benjamin paused at the top of the stairs and looked at me. He smiled. Not with quite the same warmth that Lucy received. But it was a smile. I smiled back and watched him as he followed his wife inside.

I sat on that bench another hour, thinking about him. How lucky she was to have him. How I'd do anything to have him.

I was in love with Lucy's husband.


	3. Dinner and Business

In the weeks to come Benjamin and I had become close friends. He'd come down and watch me cook dinner for Albert and leave when we ate. Then he'd come back down after he'd eaten and we'd do dishes together. It sounded stupid to Albert and Lucy, but we both looked forward to our time together.

"Evening, dear." I said one night when Benjamin walked through the door of my shop. "A bit early for dinner aren't you?"

"Actually I was hoping to catch you before you started." He said with a smile. "Lucy was hoping you and Albert would join us for dinner."

"And by Lucy, you mean you?" I asked sarcastically. He laughed a bit. "I know she doesn't like me." I stated plainly, leaning on the counter across from him.

"She likes you." He said quickly. "She just doesn't understand our friendship."

"Albert doesn't either." I said.

"So I take it you're coming?" He asked. I rolled my eyes a bit and nodded. He smiled. "Great. I'll go tell Lucy." With that he left, leaving my shop seemly empty.

~X~

When we were finally ready to head up to the Barkers', we were stopped by loud voices above. We heard Lucy crying about something. Albert and I waited silently in the parlor until the loud voices ceased.

We arrived approximately 20 minutes past when Benjamin told us to arrive. Their attitudes were tensed when we arrived, and we mostly sat in silence while Lucy finished preparing dinner.

"So, Mrs. Lovett," Lucy began. "How is business going?" I caught a hint of bitterness in her voice and Benjamin glanced between me and her anxiously. I looked at Albert who continued to eat his food as if nothing happened.

"Um, well, it's alright." I said, choosing my words carefully. "In this area of town, business has always been a bit slow." With that Lucy was silent and Benjamin gave me a little wink. I nearly screamed with excitement.

~X~

Later that night, after Lucy and Albert had both gone to bed, me and Benjamin sat in the parlor downstairs.

"Did you know?" He asked. With my confused face he explained further. "Why Lucy asked you about business?" I shook my head. He smiled. "Well at least you answered right."

"Why did she ask, Ben?" I hesitated with his name, still adjusting to its sound.

"She's upset because I'm not getting as many costumers as she thinks I should."

"Business will pick up, Dear. In time people will recognize your talent."

"Hopefully." He said. I smiled. He reached from where he was sitting and grasped my hand in his. An electric current shot through every part of me and my breathing stopped. "Thank you, Nell." He said my name for the first time. If I couldn't breathe before there was no hope now. "You are an amazing friend." He gave my hand a soft squeeze and then stood and left the room, heading upstairs.

I began to get light headed and I laid back on the couch. I fell asleep there, thinking about him. I dreamt about him.

I was in love with my best friend.


	4. Benjamin's News

"Albert, you can't!" I nearly yelled.

"Eleanor, they are leaving!" He actually did yell that time.

"You can't ask them to do that!" I yelled back. He sat in his favorite chair while I stood in the doorway between the parlor and the shop.

"I can, and I will, Eleanor." He leaned back in his chair, like he did when he wanted to sleep.

"Do not ignore me!" I screamed. With that he was out of his chair and in front of me faster than I'd ever seen move.

"Do not argue with me, Eleanor!" I swallowed hard. We had never fought before. Usually whatever Albert said is what we did. But this was different. He wanted to evict Benjamin and Lucy. He hated that Benjamin was with me often, though he wouldn't admit it. He made an excuse about late payments which I knew was a lie.

"You can't do this, Albert." I said. "It isn't fair."

"Fair to who?"

"To them! They pay their rent on time! I know they do! And they're nice, Albert!" I kept rambling on, waving my hands like a madwoman. "And you love Lucy's cooking!"

"It doesn't matter!" He roared, making me stop. "They'll be gone before the week is out!"

"NO!" I screamed. Suddenly I was flying towards the sofa, my cheek stinging like mad and hot tears streaming down my cheeks. Albert had never hurt me before then. I pressed my face into the sofa, stifling my cries as I heard Albert settle back into his chair. Within the next 10 minutes, he was sleeping and I wandered into the shop. I poured myself a glass of gin and sat at one of the tables. A million things ran through my mind and before I knew it it was nearly 11:00.

And much to my surprise I heard a knock at the shop door. When I looked up, I saw Benjamin through one of the windows. I waved my hand and he walked in. I barely saw him in the dim light but I could tell he looked so happy. And suddenly his happiness turned to worry.

"Nell, what happened?" he asked, kneeling down in front of me. I narrowed my eyes in confusing. He reached up towards my face and my breath stopped. Until my cheek stung again and I jumped back.

"Sorry!" He gasped. I felt my eyes widen as I tenderly touched the sore area on my face, realizing there was a small cut and my whole cheek was swollen.

"It's nothing." I said quickly.

"Don't lie, Nell." He glanced out to the parlor and back. "He did it, didn't he?" I could see anger flare within him. Something I'd never seem in him. My heart sped up a bit.

"No, no. Don't worry. Ben, don't worry." I quickly said as he stood up. I pulled him down to his knees again and made him look at me. "I'll work it out. It'll be okay." I smiled to him. He only looked back, worried. "What did you need to tell me?"

"How did you know I need to tell you something?" He asked.

"I could tell." He pulled himself off the ground and into a chair he pulled across from me.

"Lucy is pregnant."

My world fell. Lucy was pregnant. I heard it a million times over. Lucy is pregnant. Lucy is pregnant. This couldn't happen. She got Benjamin and a child? Why could she have both? She hardly appreciated the amazing man she was blessed with. Why could she have a child too? I pictured a young Benjamin. He would be the luckiest child to have a father like Benjamin. This couldn't be happening.

"Nell?" I was pulled back to Benjamin and out of my thoughts. "Did you hear me? Lucy is pregnant." He smiled at me with that smile. I forced a smile and hugged him, trying to hide the tears that were once again streaming down my face.

"Congratulations." I choked. He pulled away from me and gave me a worried look.

"What's wrong?" His eyes flashed between my eyes and my cheek.

"Nothing, love."

"Tell me." How could I? How could I ruin his happy moment with my self pity? I shook my head and forced another smile.

"I'm just so happy for you, love." He seemed to accept this and smiled. I hugged him again as more tears fell.

I was in love with the happiest man on the planet.


	5. Breakfast

_A/N: Thanks so much to **HellieLovett**, **Mrs.** **Sweenett**, **Amy-Fielding**, **Clover**, and **Newestnightmare** for the reviews. :D_

"Please, Albert." I begged one last time that morning as he was readying himself to go talk with the Barkers. "She's pregnant." I held a bag of ice on my cheek.

"We've had this conversation, Eleanor." He said. "Don't talk me out of it."

"Albert, please!" Too late. He walked out the door. I let my head fall onto my arm on the counter. I waited there for what seemed like and eternity. Finally, Albert walked back through the door. I gave him a hopeful look. He gave me the angriest look and said nothing. He just walked out of the room.

"Thank you!" I called happily after him. I took off up the stairs, knocking on the Barkers' door. Lucy opened it and I hugged her. She hugged back, but gave me the most confused look after we pulled apart.

"Eleanor?"

"Congratulations! Ben told me." She shot a look over her shoulder at Benjamin, who only smiled a shrugged.

"Would you like for breakfast, Nell?" Benjamin asked. I nodded and followed them to the kitchen, not bothering to mention I'd already eaten.

~X~

"Ben promised he wouldn't tell anyone for a while." Lucy said with a slight smile.

"I figured she should know. In case she or Mr. Lovett had any objections to children." I felt a lump in my throat.

"Me and Albert couldn't be happier for you." I said.

"Why did you never have children, Mrs. Lovett?" That question caught me off guard and I froze.

"Lucy," Ben said in a warning voice.

"I'm sorry. It was just a question."

"It's alright." I said. I looked at my hands in my lap.

"Did you not want any?" Lucy asked. I nodded.

"I wanted a million." I said. I glanced up to see them both staring at me, waiting. I swallowed hard. "I can't have any." I whispered.

"Why?" I shrugged.

"Not that Albert wanted any, anyway." I felt my eyes tearing up. Benjamin reached over and took my hand in his and I looked up at him. For a moment, I forgot Lucy was present.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"You're the only one other than Albert I've told." I whispered to Benjamin.

"That's horrible." Lucy said, causing me to remember her presence. I glanced at her for a moment, then back to Benjamin. He gave me a sad smiled and took his hand back. We sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes until Lucy stood and began clearing the table.

"She doesn't think sometimes." Benjamin said once Lucy was gone.

"It's fine." I mumbled, keeping my head down.

~X~

Albert refused to talk to me the rest of the day. Only speaking when he wanted his meal brought to him. I had 3 whole people walk in to the shop that day. 2 people bought things. 1 person wanted directions. Business was slowing down by the day.

Benjamin and Lucy went out for dinner, and Albert fell asleep in his chair, leaving me to my own company. I paced around the shop until I found my self creeping up the stairs to the Barkers' place. I stood outside the door, unsure why I even wanted to go in. I turned the doorknob, surprised to find it unlocked. Glancing behind me, I stepped into the barber shop.

It was dimly lit, as the sun was setting and no candles were lit. I closed the door behind me and walked over to the slanted window. Looking out over London, I felt a certain envy of the people with smiling faces below. I watched one woman walking with two small children down the street. The older boy ran a bit in front of the two others and the mother rushed to catch up with him. She pulled his arm back, causing him to fall backwards. The younger boy just watched as the mother yelled at the boy to hurry up. I narrowed my eyes into an angry glare and turned away from the window.

I wandered into the parlor, passing the door that led to her own parlor. The Barkers' newly furnished parlor made for a very comfortable feeling room. I picked up one of the photographs on the table. It was Benjamin and Lucy, on their wedding day. Lucy wore a long, gorgeous white dress that fit her figure nicely. She had her hair tied back in a neat braid and she held a lovely bouquet of flowers.

Benjamin stood tall and proud next to his new wife. He wore a very nice, very expensive suit. And he wore a smile, a smile like none I'd ever seen. Making him look like the most handsome man to ever walk on the Earth. He loved her so much. And I loved him.

I was in love with a happily married man.

_A/N: So I only posted this because you all have been so nice to me and have been reviewing. So, as soon as I get... Let's say 3 reviews, I'll post the next chapter. :D_


	6. Gin And A Kiss

I heard the barber shop door open and I stood up. I heard faint footsteps on the hardwood and I knew it was Lucy. I quickly put the picture down and hurried out of the parlor. Lucy had stopped to hang her coat up and I slipped out the door leading down to my own parlor. I was greeted by Benjamin in my shop.

"Good evening, Nell." He said. I smiled.

"Hello, dear."

"Lucy was feeling a bit tired and went upstairs to lie down." He said. "I was wondering if you'd care to join me for a drink?" I nodded my head.

"That'd be lovely." I said. I grabbed two glasses and a bottle of gin and we sat at one of the booths in the shop. We talked about our day, and about the weather. Simple things. Until Benjamin said something that caught me off guard.

"Nell, why did you marry Albert?" I choked a bit on my drink.

"What?"

"Why did you marry Albert?"

"I don't understand." I said simply.

"Did you love him?" He asked. His brown eyes stared at me with such curiosity, waiting for my reply. I nearly said yes. That's what I told everyone else. Why should he be different? Because he was different than everyone else.

"No." I said. Offering no explanation until he asked for one.

"Then why did you marry him?" He asked. I saw him glance at my cheek.

"He was kind to me." I said. "He treated me right." He glanced at my cheek again, but made no comment.

"Did you ever love anyone else?" I looked down at my hands and smiled.

"Yes." I said truthfully. "I loved only one person in my life."

"Who was he?" He asked. I smiled.

"Someone who would never love me back." I said, looking at him sadly.

"I'm sorry." I shook my head and poured us each another glass. We sat in silence until I stood to retrieve a towel to wipe up a bit of gin I'd spilt. When I turned back around, Benjamin was right behind me. I jumped in shock, but said nothing. He just stood there, staring at me for a minute.

After a bit I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was even holding. His eyes narrowed for a second, like he was in deep thought. He leaned forward and gave me a light kiss on the cheek. I nearly collapsed.

"Thank you, Eleanor." He said, softly. "You are an amazing friend." He smiled and left the shop, leaving me gasping for air that didn't seem to want to enter my lungs.

"No, thank you, Mr. Barker." I said to absolutely no one. I took one final shaky breath and sat back down at the booth. It wasn't long after, that I wandered to my room and fell asleep, once again dreaming about Benjamin.

I was in love with such a confusing man.


	7. Benjamin To The Rescue

**A/N: 3 reviews gets you another chapter sooner! Love!**

Benjamin, Lucy, Albert and I went to the beach one day when the weather was nice. Lucy's baby belly was starting to show and Benjamin couldn't be happier. We ate lunch on the pier and took pictures together by the water. After awhile we found ourselves sitting together on a picnic blanket in the sand.

"Would you like to go for a walk, Lucy?" Benjamin asked.

"Actually, I'm feeling a bit sleepy, Ben. I would like to just rest awhile." She replied.

"How about you, Nell?" He asked. I nodded. "Albert?"

"I'll pass." He grunted.

"Well it's just you and me." I said to Benjamin. I saw Lucy shoot a look between me and Benjamin as we stood.

We walked along the shoreline, not daring to touch the water because I knew it'd be cold. We were silent for a long time, just walking and enjoying each others presence.

"So me and Lucy were thinking of names." Benjamin said, breaking the silence. "For the baby." He added.

"And?"

"Lucy wants it to be Benjamin if it's a boy."

"You don't?" He shook his head. "Well personally, I love the name. Always have liked the name Benjamin." I said.

"I'd rather name him something like Peter. I've always like Peter." He said. I nodded.

"I like it too. What about a girl's name?"

"Lucy wants Dianne. I like Marie." He said. "But Lucy is almost certain it will be a boy."

"How does she know?"

"Mother's instinct I suppose." I nodded in understanding.

"We've wandered quite a bit." He said a few minutes later. I turned to look and he was right.

"We should head back." I said. "It's getting late." He nodded we started off in the other direction.

We grew silent again and I longed for our walk to last a million years more. I saw Albert and Lucy come into view and slowed my pace a bit, Benjamin following my lead. I smiled at the idea that possibly, he hated rejoining the others as much as I did.

"You know what name I have always liked?" I broke the silence this time.

"Hmm?"

"Johanna."

Just then we'd reached the others and we began picking everything up and getting ready to leave.

~X~

Back at the shop, Albert and I began arguing.

"It's rather suspicious, Eleanor." He said angrily.

"How?"

"You're always together!"

"We're friends, Albert!"

"That's not the way it seems to me!"

"Well you need to open your eyes, Albert! Nothing is happening between us!" I yelled.

"Do not raise your voice at me, Eleanor!"

"Don't accuse me of things that never happened!" I screamed. With that he hit me again, harder this time, sending me flying backward into the coffee table, knocking over a glass vase and picture frame which both shattered on the floor.

I heard loud footsteps and a door slam, but my head was spinning too much to comprehend what was happening. When my vision came back and my brain steadied enough to figure out what was happening I saw Benjamin standing in the doorway.

"Do not lay another hand on her!" Was thrown somewhere in the conversation but my ears were ringing too loud to hear most of it. Benjamin and Albert yelled back and forth until Albert went to take a swing and Benjamin's face. I heard myself scream before I even knew what was happening. Benjamin caught Albert's hand in his and shoved him back against the wall. I was surprised at Benjamin's strength.

"Don't. Touch her. Again." Benjamin said before letting Albert go. Albert growled at Benjamin and stormed off into the bedroom. I gained enough strength to stand as Benjamin came over to me.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded. He shook his head. "No you aren't." He walked me into the shop, my head still spinning from all that happened. He sat me down in a chair and pressed a damp towel to my left temple which stung a bit.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled. He laughed a little.

"For what?" He asked, removing the towel from my head. I could see there was blood on it.

"For him." I said. He shook his head.

"Don't be sorry. I'm sorry." I raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you the first time." I lifted my hand up and touched his cheek. His skin was warm, soothing.

"I don't want to leave you alone, tonight." He said. I cocked my head to the side a bit. "If he gets angry again," He trailed off. I smiled, rubbing my thumb against his cheek.

"I'll be okay." I said. "I'll sleep in the parlor."

He wiped the rest of the blood of my head and off my cheek. He swept up the glass of the floor and threw it away, refusing any of my help. And he sat on the chair while I laid on the couch.

"You don't have to stay, Ben." I said.

"Just until you fall sleep." He replied. I smiled. We grew silent and I closed my eyes.

"Ben?" I said after a few minutes.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." I said quietly. I heard him laugh a bit.

"I love you too, Nell." With that I fell asleep.

I was in love with someone who could possibly love me back.


	8. The Three Barkers

*7 MONTHS LATER*

June 14, Lucy went into labor. A doctor came over and I waited outside in the barber shop with Benjamin. The man had no patience.

"How much longer?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"2 minutes less than the answer I gave you last time." I said. He paced back and forth nervously. Soon after we heard the crying of a baby and Benjamin's face lit up. The door to the bedroom opened and the doctor stepped out.

"Congratulations, Mr. Barker." He said with a smile and Benjamin and I rushed into the room. Lucy laid tiredly on the bed, holding a baby, wrapped in a pink blanket in her weak arms.

Benjamin smiled as he stroked the little girl's thin blonde hair. I froze at the foot of the bed, feeling oddly out of place, looking at the happy family.

"Johanna." Benjamin whispered. Lucy's face lit up and I could tell that was the name they would stick with. A tear ran down my cheek. Benjamin took Johanna from Lucy's arms and held her. He looked happier than I had ever seen him. I watched Benjamin and Johanna and for a minute I allowed myself to pretend that they were mine. That Lucy never existed and I had never married Albert. It was Benjamin, Eleanor, and Johanna Barker.

"Do you want to hold her?" Lucy said, breaking my fantasy.

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to hold her?" Lucy asked again. I looked at Benjamin and he gave me an encouraging smile. I nodded. He handed Johanna to me and I immediately felt comfortable with her and I smiled.

And so Johanna Marie Barker it was. She looked like her mother in all ways but her eyes. Her eyes were special. Her eyes were Benjamin's.

~X~

A month had passed and Albert and I joined Lucy and Benjamin for dinner. I hadn't seen much of Benjamin since Johanna's birth so I happily accepted the invitation.

Lucy had no idea what had happened between Benjamin, Albert and I. And she didn't seem to sense the tension between Benjamin and Albert. Johanna was asleep in her crib for most of the dinner. We were all finished eating except for Lucy when Johanna started crying.

"Let me." I said as Lucy began to stand. Lucy gave me smile and I left the three in the kitchen. I sat in the rocking chair with Johanna for quite awhile. She stopped crying almost as soon as I picked her up. But once I picked her up I didn't want to put her down.

"Albert left." Benjamin said, entering the room. He sat on the couch and I left the rocking chair to join him. He looked tired.

"You need sleep." I said, brushing a lock of hair from his face.

"I know." He said. He looked at Johanna who was staring contently at the ceiling. He smiled. "She looks like Lucy." He said.

"She has your eyes." I added. He liked that. He leaned his head back on the couch and fell asleep after a few short minutes. I leaned over and rested my head on his shoulder.

I looked at the mirror that hung above their bookshelf and saw the three of us. Benjamin, Johanna and I. Like one family. I savored that image of us. It was the last one I had of just us.

"I love you, Ben." I whispered. With one last glance at the mirror, I drifted off to sleep as well.

I was in love with a man who already had a family.


	9. Johanna's Not So Happy Birthday

**A/N: you guys have all been awesome to me with your reviews! Thanks so much and I hope you continue reading! Love! :D**

It was Johanna's 1st birthday and I was preparing a cake for the 5 of us. Lucy and I had planned a small party for her and Benjamin and I had both closed up the shop for the occasion. Benjamin and Lucy decided they would take Johanna to a little flower market in town while I baked a cake. Albert contributed by staying out of my way.

The cake had just got done in the oven and I was about to put candles on it when Lucy burst through the door in a fit of tears.

"They took him!" She screamed. "Eleanor they took him!" Johanna was screaming and Lucy was sobbing and it took a minute for me to comprehend the situation.

"Who?" I asked.

"Benjamin!"

"Who took Ben?"

"The police! They took him!" She was flailing her arms like mad, I was afraid she'd drop the still screaming Johanna.

After a few minutes I got both Johanna and Lucy calmed down and Lucy explained what happened. As soon as she finished I rushed from the shop. I knew they'd be keeping Benjamin at the court house. I traveled as fast as my feet could possibly take me and was there in not too much time.

Once I got inside I saw guards everywhere. I walked up to one guard who seemed like he might be nice.

"Excuse me, Sir." I said as politely as I could manage. "I'm looking for a Mr. Benjamin Barker. Have you-"

"Mr. Barker is not to have any visitors." He said.

"Yes, I understand. Could I possibly, talk to him. Just for a minute. I'm a good friend." He looked unsure.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Lovett. Mrs. Eleanor Lovett." I said. He nodded.

"I've seen you before. I've been going to Mr. Barker for shaves for months. Always see you in your little pie shop." He said.

"Yes. That's me. So, please, could I see him?" I pleaded. "Just for a second." He looked at me and thought about it, then nodded.

"Alright." He said. I nearly jumped with joy. "But only for a minute. And don't tell anyone, you understand?" He asked. I nodded hurriedly and he led me through a door.

The door led to a hallway containing multiple jail cells, some of which containing people I'd seen before. That's when it finally hit me. Benjamin was a criminal.

I was in love with a criminal.


	10. False Accusations

I found Benjamin's cell. He was curled up in the corner, his head down. I nearly fell apart looking at him.

"Ben...?" His head shot up.

"Nell?" He rushed to me and wrapped his hands around the bars.

"Ben, what happened?" I asked, placing my hands over his.

"Where's Lucy? And Johanna?" He asked, ignoring my question.

"They're safe. Don't worry, they're home." I said, trying to calm him. He sighed in relief.

"Ben, what's going to happen?" I fought back the tears that pooled in my eyes.

"It'll be okay, Nell. Don't cry." He wiped an escaped tear from my cheek. "My trial is tomorrow afternoon."

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Nothing. Nell, I did nothing. I swear."

"I believe you."

"Hurry up!" The guard hissed at us. I bit my lip as I looked at Ben again.

"Nell, you have to take care of them." He said frantically. "Lucy and Johanna. Make sure they know I love them. Don't let them get hurt. And-"

"We need to go." The guard said, rushing me down the hallway.

"Nell, make sure they're safe!" He yelled.

"Don't worry, Ben!" I cried back to him. "It'll be okay. I won't let them take you! It'll be okay, Ben!" The door was closed and I couldn't hear or see him anymore. "I love you, Ben." I whispered as the tears spilled freely from my eyes.

~X~

They took him. He was sentenced to life in prison on a false charge. To some prison I'd never even heard of, but they took him the following day. Neither Lucy or I got to say good-bye. He was just gone. And I knew he was because I could feel it. And I'm sure Lucy could too.

I hardly saw or heard from Lucy in the following days. I kept my shop closed. I couldn't bear to face anyone. Even Albert, who had taken to eating out. Which he claimed was better than my food anyway. I cried myself to sleep every night on the sofa in the parlor, clutching onto the framed picture of me and him from that day on the beach. There was no use hiding it from Albert anymore. He knew and he'd always known that my heart belonged to Benjamin.

Johanna's birthday cake ended up in a pile on the floor during one of my rampages. It took a week to clean it up. I just sat in the shop and starred at it in the corner. It seemed to be the only thing that was real.

Finally after 2 weeks I reopened the shop. Not that there were an insane amount of customers. The one's I had came looking for Benjamin and settled for a pie. After 3 weeks, Lucy finally emerged from hiding. She looked as though she hadn't slept or eaten in those 3 weeks. I'd taken over care of Johanna from then on. Lucy could hardly keep herself alive.

Albert wasn't happy with Johanna or Lucy, but I threatened to leave if he did anything. Not like losing me would be a huge loss to him, except I was the only source of income since he'd become sick.

Over time, Lucy became more and more distant. She'd wander about the two shops, ignoring a screaming Johanna and quite frequently attempting to starve herself. She'd mumble a few words here and there, but for the most part she was uncommunicative.

I took care of Johanna and Lucy. Warding off Judge Turpin when he came by to harass Lucy. Protecting them. Providing for them. But all I could think of was Benjamin. How I missed him and how I wished he was here. How I loved him.

I was in love with falsely accused man.

_**A/N: Hello, lovelies! I hope you're still liking the story! For my last chapter, I recieved 7 reviews! Would it be greedy of me to ask for 10 this time? 10 reviews gets you a new chapter sooner! Love you all! ~Helen**_


	11. Benjamin's Chapter

**A/N: Here's a little bonus for you from Benjamin Barker's point of view. Enjoy! Review please! Love ~Helen**

**BENJAMIN'S POV:**

I was escorted onto a ship along with several other prisoners. Some of them I'd seen before, either as customers or as neighbors. One man by the name of Oliver Prescott was placed in the same holding cell as I was. He told me stories of the place we were going. I couldn't exactly remember the name, but he said it'd be one I'd never forget once I was there. He said he'd heard stories of how men escaped. Some of them were found and some were free, but all suffered during their sentence.

Mr. Prescott was much like me. He was a London shoemaker, one of the best. He had a wife, by the name of Petunia and three children, Lily, Veronica, and Peter. His shop was only a few blocks from my own. He was sentenced to a life of crime by Judge Turpin, the same bastard who falsely accused me. I would get my payback.

I learned many things from Mr. Prescott. One of the most important things was: Never forgive, never forget. Mr. Prescott died on the 10 anniversary of our departure from London.

I thought of Lucy and Johanna almost every minute. How beautiful Lucy was, and how her smile made my life worth living, and how she must've missed me like crazy. And Johanna, sweet, innocent, little Johanna. How horrid it was for her to not have her father. But at least she had a mother who'd cherish and love her always. I hoped she grew up to look like Lucy, and that Lucy would tell her how much I loved her.

Sometimes I even caught myself thinking of Nell. Her smile and laugh and how she'd hum to herself when she worked. How great she was with Johanna and how sad she was about not being able to have a child of her own. I figured she missed me as well, considering how close of friends we were. I hoped Albert was treating her well. I hoped he'd never lay another finger on her. I missed her. I really did. She was funny, and smart. She always had brilliant ideas and great people skills. She was a beautiful woman and she could amount to anything she wanted to. She could've married whoever she wanted to, I still didn't know how she ended up with Albert.

I really missed her. I especially missed the way she looked at me. Which sounded conceited in my mind, but it reminded of how Lucy used to look at me. With a sense of longing and compassion. Something that nearly died once we were married and I was officially hers. Sometimes I even wondered if I married the right woman. I quickly banished that thought because of course I did. She was perfect in all ways and I loved her more than anything. But sometimes I wondered if she loved me as much as Nell seemed to. Then I realized it.

Eleanor Lovett was in love with me.


	12. The Loss of Lucy Barker

Nearly a year had passed since Benjamin had left and Lucy had nearly forgotten she had a daughter altogether. She'd sit in her parlor, staring out the window, waiting for something to happen. I never understood how someone could be so disconnected to the world.

About 3 months prior, Lucy had come home in the middle of the night, her clothes torn and her emotions in a wreck. She'd told me about what Judge Turpin had done to her. It of course angered me and made me want to slit his throat. But in reality there was nothing I could do. It was only a few days after that, did I realize she'd completely changed.

One morning, as Lucy sat in her parlor I brought her tray of food in. It was a bit early for breakfast but Johanna was sleeping and it was easier when she wasn't around Lucy at all.

"I'm going to do it, Eleanor." She whispered.

"Do what, dear?" I asked. Lucy looked at me, but I don't think she saw me. She seemed to be starring through me. Her eyes were distant and empty.

"I'm going to kill myself." She said. I just blinked a few times and shook my head.

"Now why would you want to do that?" I asked.

"He isn't coming back, Eleanor." She said. "Ben isn't coming back." This was the first she'd mentioned Ben in almost 6 months. I swallowed hard.

"I know." I said simply. "But that's no reason to-"

"I'm going to do it." she said again. "Tonight."

"How?" I asked. She looked down at the ground, then back out the window.

"I'll find a way." I knew there was no communicating with her after that and I left.

I didn't know she'd actually do it.

~X~

Lucy Barker was dead. Her body still lingered in the streets of London, but Lucy Barker herself was gone from the world. The arsenic had forever damaged her brain to a point where I couldn't care for her. And she was unhealthy for Johanna. So after a few short weeks, she was gone from the barber shop. Leaving it vacant. It was quite unsettling.

~X~

Johanna was 3 and I was her mum. Albert was the closest thing she had to a father and she didn't know the difference. We celebrated her 3rd birthday at the beach. And by we, I mean me and her. Albert was busy sleeping.

We ate at the pier and sat in the sand and swam a bit in the water. Not that I thought she'd remember this in years to come. But the girl deserved one good birthday out of three.

Though not legally she'd grown up being called Johanna Marie Lovett. I claimed her, not Albert. He never wanted her to start with. Every day something happened that I wished Benjamin could've been there for. The first time she took a step, or the first word she said, which was pie. The first picture she drew on the wall with a black pencil. Even the first time she got a cut on her head from hitting it on the coffee table. I missed him horribly. And yes, I still loved him.

I was in love with the biological father, of my unbiological daughter.


	13. Johanna's New Family

Johanna was 6 years old when Albert died. She hardly comprehended the idea of death and she had to suffer through it. We held a small funeral for him and he was buried and that was the end of it all. I didn't cry at his funeral. Neither did Johanna.

~X~

Johanna was 10and she was beginning to help more in the shop. She loved delivering pies to people, but I had to keep a close eye on her. Many people would ask me if Johanna was my daughter and I would say yes. If they asked if she was my real daughter, I would say yes. Because she was. I was the only mother she had. That seemed real enough to me.

~X~

Johanna was 12 and she was a great worker in the shop. On certain nights when we were busy, she'd bring pies to customers while I filled their glasses with ale. She was quite the chatter box though and sometimes I needed to pull her away from customers and get her back to work. She took after her father in that way.

And as for her father, I still dreamed of him. His smile, his eyes. I had the photo of me, Benjamin, Lucy and Albert at the beach under my pillow. Every night I would look at it and wish that things would be that way again.

I was still in love with Benjamin Barker.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this chapter was so short! I promise, this story will get more interesting! Just stay with me! Love you all!**


	14. Waiting

Johanna was only six when Albert died. She was too young to understand death, but she seemed to understand enough. She didn't quite know where her father was going or if she'd see him again, but she knew he was going. Much like her real father. Me and Johanna coped with not having Albert. It was one less mouth to feed.

Johanna grew up beautifully. Golden hair, smooth as silk. Her skin cream white and flawless, just like her mother. Like Lucy. And her eyes were his. Benjamin's. Those large chocolate brown eyes melted my heart. I hid the pictures I had of Lucy once she started to realize she looked more like her than me.

When she was 10, Johanna began helping around the shop. Bring customers pies while I brought out ale. She was quite the chatter box though. I often had to drag her away from customers and shoo her off to work again. I once caught her speaking to the beggar woman on the street. The shell that was left of Lucy Barker found something comforting in Johanna and I had to do my best to keep them apart.

Once Johanna was 16 she was helping full time around the shop. She did everything from making the pies to serving them to customers. We got along well. We had to, we didn't have anyone else. We hardly ever fought until about a month before he returned.

"Mum, why can't we rent out the shop upstairs?" She asked one evening while we were cleaning up the shop.

"Hmm? Up there?" I asked, looking to the ceiling. "Oh no. We can't."

"Why not? It'd get us money."

"No, Johanna." I said. "We can't. I won't."

"Why?"

"I'm waiting." I stated plainly.

"Waiting for what?" she asked, her temper rising a bit. "You say you're waiting but you won't tell me what you're waiting for."

"Because you wouldn't understand, dear."

"Could you try to explain?" I shook my head.

"I'm waiting for someone to come home." I said. Her expression questioned me. "An old friend."

"How old is he? Because as long as I've lived, no one has been up there." She said. I smiled and looked out the window.

"He lived there when you were just a baby." I said.

"How long are you gonna wait?" She asked.

"As long as it takes." She groaned and finished sweeping the floor. "_Easy now. Hush, love. Hush. Don't distress yourself. What's your rush?_" I sang softly.

"We need the money."

"_Keep your thoughts, nice and lush. Wait._" I sang in reply. With that she left the shop and headed towards her room. I continued to watch out the window at a shop across the street. I smiled a bit, remembering Benjamin.

"Where are you, love?" I asked. "We're waiting. And I still love you." I did.

I was still in love with Benjamin Barker.


	15. The 17th

"Mum!" Johanna burst into the shop as I rolled out dough for the pies. I looked up at her, she was smiling brightly with her hair pulled back and a nice dress on. She was obviously going out. "It's the 17th!" She was right.

"So it is." I replied with a smile. Johanna, for the past year, had been seeing a young sailor by the name of Anthony Hope. He sailed more often than not, but always let Johanna know when he would be in London again. This time it happened to be on the 17th of May.

"Anthony's ship should be in around noon." she said excitedly. I looked at the clock. It was quarter past nine.

"So you'll leave about eleven?" I asked. "That should give you enough time to get to the docks." She nodded. "Good. Then you have time to sweep before you leave." She smiled and grabbed the broom.

Johanna left at exactly eleven, nearly running in her excitement. I rolled out more dough and placed more pies in the oven to pass the time. For a bit I even smashed a few bugs for something to do. Before I knew it, it was 12:30.

And that's when he walked through the door.

I heard the bell and looked up, gasping at the pale man standing in the doorway. He was thin and tall and something about him drew me in. He looked around and started to back out before I spoke.

"A customer." I whispered. "_Wait, what's your rush? What's your hurry?_" I half sung, half yelled at him. Something told me not to let him go. "_Can't you sit? Sit you down. Sit!_" I pushed him a bit into one of the booths. He had amazing eyes. I babbled on about hardly having customers, not really sure why I was even still talking, just knowing that I couldn't let him leave.

"Mrs. Mooney has a pie shop." Why was I telling him about Mrs. Mooney? He raised his eyebrow at me at one point. The pie I'd given him, sat there like a brick, and the glass of ale he savored the taste of after the pie.

"_Pity a woman alone._" I sang. "_And the worst pies in London._" He was still sitting there, unmoving. "_Times is hard. Times is hard_" I drug out the last note as I hit a little bug with my rolling pin.

"Trust me, deary," I said as he reached for his glass again. "It's gonna take a lot more than ale to wash that taste out. Come with me. We'll get you a nice tumbler of gin." Why was I inviting him into my home? I didn't know him. "The cheery wallpaper was a real bargain too." What was I talking about? Why was this man making me so nervous? He didn't appear to be listening to me anyway.

"You've got a room over the shop here." He said, barely audible. "If times is so hard, why don't you rent it out?" He asked.

"No one will go near it." I lied. Then it struck me. His eyes. "People think it's haunted." I added quickly.

"Haunted?" He asked. I nodded. My heart began to race as I sat down and looked at him. The was his face was turned, the way his eyes looked so dark, I couldn't believe it.

"_There was a barber and his wife,_" I began. I could tell he was listening. "_And he was beautiful._" He looked as though he may cry throughout my story, but he remained silent. "_There was this judge, you see. Wanted her like mad._" He cringed a bit. I continued, watching his expression, which remained surprisingly calm. "_The Beadle calls on her all polite, poor thing. Poor thing._" The man looked at me curiously. His face was so beautiful. "_They figured she had to be daft you see, so all of them stood there and laughed, you see. Poor soul. Poor thing!_"

"NO!" He was on his feet faster than I could blink. His eyes showed compassion and love for the wife and as if I needed any further evidence I knew.

"So it is you." I breathed. "Benjamin Barker." His name sounded lovely on my lips and I wanted to stand and hug him but I was frozen.

"Where is Lucy? Where is my wife?" He looked at me with such hope and longing in his eyes. How could I break his heart?

"She poisoned herself. Arsenic. From the apothecary around the corner." His eyes wandered to the floor. "I tried to stop her. But she wouldn't listen to me." He turned away from me, his eyes turning dark and cold.

"Fifteen years." He said. I stood, wishing to see his face again. "Fifteen years dreaming, I might come home to a wife and child."

"Well I can't say the years have been particularly kind to you," I hesitated about what to call him. Would Ben still be appropriate? "Mr. Barker."

"No." He cut me off, turning to face me, his eyes burning into mine. "Not Barker. That man is dead. It's Todd now. Sweeney Todd. And he shall have his revenge." I watched him, his eyes full of hate and anger. Certainly this wasn't the same Benjamin that left me before. But I still loved him. I loved this new man he'd become.

I was in love with Sweeney Todd.


	16. My Friends

My head was still reeling over this strange, new man that Benjamin had become. He seemed distant and cold. But he'd just gotten back from prison and found out his wife was gone. How did I expect him to be?

I brought him up to his old shop, silently cursing myself for not cleaning it the week previous as I'd planned. He followed slowly behind me and when I walked in, he lingered in the doorway for a moment. His eyes searched the room, looking for something it seemed.

"Come in." I said. "Nothing to be afraid of, Love." He looked at me and shuffled into the barber shop. I walking over to the middle of the room, looking for a particular floor board. He sort of stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, as though he wasn't sure where to go or what to do. When I found the correct floor board I pulled it up, and reached inside. This caught his attention and he walked over and knelt down in front of me.

"I saved these for you." I said, handing him the box. "I could've sold them. I didn't." He opened the box, smiling at the contents. Inside the box held 6 silver razors. All shined to perfection, the way I'd kept them. "Those handles is chased silver, ain't they?" I whispered.

"Silver. Yes." He said, removing one from the box. "_These are my friends._" He sang. I didn't know if he was speaking to me anymore, or if he was in a whole other world entirely. "_My friends, my faithful friends._" He rose from the floor and walked a few paces, stopping just before the door. I slowly rose too, stepping over the space in the floor and walking to him. "_And we'll do wonders, won't we? You there my friend,_"

"_I'm you're friend too, Mr. Todd_" I didn't really know what I was doing. His voice made me want to sing with him and so I did. "_If you only knew, Mr. Todd_" I placed my hand on his shoulder, but he stood where he was. I wasn't even sure if he knew I was there anymore. "_Always had a fondness for you, I did._" He turned back and walked past me, kneeling in front of the box again.

"_Never you fear, Mr. Todd._"I continued "_You can move in here, Mr. Todd._" I stepped over to him again. "_I'm your friend and now you're mine_" Our voices sounded lovely together. They seemed to entwine together, making our song even more amazing and beautiful. "_Mr. T._" I leaned down next to him, our faces side to side.

"_Friends, you shall drip rubies. You'll soon drip precious rubies._" He ended our song there, still looking into his razor. He turned it to the side a bit, so I could see his face and he could see mine. He turned his head towards me, his eyes searching my face. "Leave me." He whispered. Unsure what else to do, I nodded and walked towards the door. I looked back at him as he rose from the floor, and pointed his razor to the window. I closed the door behind me and rushed down the stairs.

~X~

Johanna arrived home at about quarter after 6 that evening. I was in the kitchen cleaning up the mess I'd made and humming to myself. I'd been so wrapped up in my thoughts that I'd hardly heard her come in.

"Evening, Mum." She said happily. I smiled at her.

"How was your afternoon with Anthony?" I asked.

"It was lovely." She said with an even bigger smile. "He is coming by tomorrow to take me out again. Also to say hello to you."

"How nice." I said.

"How'd you spend your day?" She asked. Just before I could answer, loud footsteps came from upstairs. Johanna's brown eyes widened and looked at me, terrified.

"Mum, who is upstairs?" She asked.

"Oh, um, that's just" I hardly knew what to say. I hadn't thought of what to tell Johanna yet. 'Oh yes, by the way your real father is back and the man you thought was your father wasn't. Oh and while we're at it I'm not your real mother.' probably wouldn't be very efficient. "He's a friend." I said.

"Is it the friend you've been waiting for?" She asked curiously. I nodded. "Well can I meet him?" She asked.

"Uh, let me go see if he's settled in." I said. "You wait here."

I walked up the stairs to the barber shop and knocked on the door. There was no answer. I knocked again. Still no answer.

"Mr. T?" I cupped my hand and pressed it against the glass to eliminate the glare. I could make out his shape, standing in front of the window. I turned the knob on the door and walked in. "Mr. T?" I asked. He didn't respond. "Mr. T. what are you being so loud up here for?" I asked. Still no response. "Mr. T. you nearly frightened Johanna to death." I received a response that time.

He spun around and crossed the room so fast it made my head spin. He was standing inches front me, his eyes wide, staring at me.

"Johanna?" He asked. I nodded slowly. I realized he didn't know I had his daughter. "Where is she?" He asked. I didn't answer. "Where is she?!" He yelled, causing me to jump.

"D-downstairs." I stammered. I'd never seen him act this way. He rushed towards the door but I grabbed his arm.

"Mr. T! Wait!" I pulled him back. "You can't just go barging in and frightening her." I said. He looked at me for a moment and pulled away, opening the door. "Mr. T!" I jumped in front of him.

"Move." He said, glaring at me.

"Listen to me. If you go down there, she'll think you're mad. And worse she'll think I've gone mad."

"She's my daughter!" He yelled. I shushed him.

"She doesn't know that!" I whispered furiously. "She thinks Albert was her father!" His look softened a bit. But then it was gone.

"You lied to her?" He yelled, raising his hand as though he may hit me. I winced and shut my eyes, waiting for a pain that didn't come. When I opened my eyes, he was turned away from me.

"Mr. T?" I asked, carefully.

"She doesn't know." He whispered.

"Mr. T, she will. We'll tell her. Just not right now." I explained. "Give her time." I said. He turned slowly toward me and nodded. He stared at the floor, looking worse than I'd ever seen him. What happened to my poor Benjamin?

I was in love with a broken man.

**A/N: He guys! Okay, I realize some of the words aren't exactly the same as the movie. But certain parts wouldn't have made sense, ya know? So anyway. Thanks for reading! Please review. :)**


	17. Early Introductions

When I got back downstairs, Johanna greeted me with an anxious smile.

"He's a bit sleepy, dear." I said. Her face fell a bit. "You can meet him tomorrow." She frowned.

"He couldn't even come down and say hello?" She asked. "You said he knew me as a baby, wouldn't he want to see how I've grown?

"He does want to." I defended. "He's just tired. You'll see him tomorrow." with that I walked into the parlor and laid down on the couch. Johanna wandered off to her room and that was the last I heard of her that night.

~X~

The following morning I woke early. I'd only gotten about 2 hours of sleep all night. My dreams kept waking me up, and once I wandered upstairs and peered through the window of the barber shop. The box of razors sitting open on the desk was the only evidence that Benjamin returning wasn't just a dream. I wandered to the kitchen and began to prepare breakfast when the door to the shop opened.

"We're closed right now!" I called, not wishing to speak with anyone. When I looked at who'd came in, I was surprised to see the barber standing in my shop. "Oh, Mr. T. I didn't realize it was you." He was wide awake and fully clothed. He'd apparently been awake for quite some time.

"Obviously." He replied.

"What can I do for you?" I asked.

"I want to see Johanna." He said. I gave him a confused look.

"Mr. T, she's still asleep. It's very early." I said.

"I don't care." He said. Something in his tone frightened me a bit. I nodded quickly and walked to Johanna's room. I knocked softly on the door and when I received no reply I opened it.

"Johanna." I whispered, walking to her bed. She was sleeping peacefully, her hair spread out across the pillow in a golden river. "Johanna wake up." She stirred, turning to face me.

"Mum? What time is it?" She asked, stretching.

"Early." I replied. "Mr. Todd wants to see you."

"Who?"

"Mr. Todd. My friend." She rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"He wants to see me _now_?" She asked. I nodded. "Well, he picked a hell of a time, didn't he?" I laughed.

"I'll give you a minute to get dressed. Just come out to the parlor." With that I left her room, closing the door behind me. As if he read my mind, Mr. Todd was waiting in the parlor already, starring at an old picture of me and him from the beach that sat above the fire place.

"What does she look like?" He asked quietly. I knew what he meant. I walked over and stood next to him, looking at the photo.

"She has his eyes." I nodded toward the picture of Benjamin. "She has your eyes." He glanced at me, then back at the photo.

"Her hair?" He asked.

"Her mothers." I said, not wanting to say Lucy's name. Footsteps behind us made us turn to see Johanna. She'd gotten ready quick, her hair pulled back out of her face, in a lovely blue dress.

"Johanna." Mr. Todd whispered.

"Hello, Mr. Todd." Johanna said politely, smiling. They both sort of stood there awkwardly. He saw Lucy in her, and she saw someone vaguely familiar in him. "How are you?" She asked, unsure what else to say.

"Alright." He replied simply, his gaze still fixed on her. She looked at me uncomfortably.

"How long ago did you live here, Mr. Todd?" She asked, attempting conversation.

"15 years ago." He said quietly. She nodded.

"I've lived here all my life." She said. "But I suppose you knew that on account of you knew me as a baby." He nodded.

"I knew you well." He said. "You're mother too."

"And my father?"

"They got along well." I interrupted. "They were almost like the same person." Mr. Todd remained silent.

"I hardly knew my father." Johanna said, sadly. "He died when I was very young."

"Yes. He certainly did." Mr. Todd said. Johanna opened her mouth to say more but I cut her off.

"How about some breakfast? Mr. T, would you like something to eat?" He nodded slowly. "Johanna?"

"No thanks, Mum. I'm actually not very hungry." She said. "It was nice meeting you, Mr. Todd." He nodded and Johanna wandered back into her room.

"Satisfied now?" I asked, turning to Mr. Todd. He looked at me. His eyes were distant and scared. Like he'd lost everything he ever had and didn't know where to go or what to do.

"Common, Love." I said, leading him by his arm. "Let's get you some breakfast."

I was in love with a lost man.


	18. Coincidence

We had finished breakfast and Mr. Todd had wandered back up to his shop shortly before Johanna entered. She watched me clean up the mess before sitting down opposite me at the table.

"You're friend is odd." She commented. I smiled a little.

"He's just a bit nervous is all." I said. She shrugged and I quickly changed the subject. "When will Anthony be here?" I asked. Her eyes widened.

"Oh dear!" she leapt from her seat. "I'd nearly forgotten he was coming. I need to go get ready." With that she rushed from the room. I sighed and stood as well, wandering outside. It was a nice day out. The sun was actually peeking through the clouds a bit and there was a faint breeze as I walked up the stairs to the barber shop.

"Mr. Todd?" I knocked on the door. No answer. Looking through the glass I saw him by the window again and let myself in. "Mr. Todd?"

"What?" His voice was quiet. I walked over to him and looked at his face.

"Mr. Todd, what's got you all upset?" He didn't reply. "Mr. T? Are you listening to me?"

"Lucy is dead." He whispered. I sighed.

"Mr. T, she's gone. You have to let her go." He turned to me. "You have Johanna and you have me. Don't go chasing after shadows, love." He stared at me for a moment, and it seemed he might've been considering what I'd said.

"Mum, Anthony is here!" Johanna called, walking through the door. Mr. Todd's eyes narrowed a bit.

"I'll be down in a moment, Johanna." I said. Johanna nodded and back downstairs.

"Anthony?" He asked.

"A good friend of Johanna's. He's a sailor." I explained. "He'll only be here a few days. I'll be right back." I turned away from him and walked down to my shop where Johanna and Anthony waited.

"Anthony, you look wonderful." I said. And he did. He'd grown a few inches, and gotten thinner. His hair grew out but it looked good on him. They made a lovely couple.

"As do you Mrs. Lovett." He said with a smile.

"Well we'd best be going." Johanna suggested. Anthony nodded.

"It was lovely seeing you, Mrs. Lovett."

"You too, Anthony." I replied. Just as they left through one door, Mr. Todd entered through the other.

"Mr. T? Are you alright?" I asked, noticing him watch Johanna and Anthony out the window. "Don't tell me you're going to go all protect father on her. Anthony's a great boy. He-"

"I know." He grumbled.

"What? You know?" I asked. He nodded. "How?"

"He's the one who brought me back to London." He said. It took a moment for this to sort itself in my head before I processed it.

"He... OH!" I exclaimed. "That makes more sense. What a coincidence." I said.

"Yeah. Coincidence." He growled. With that he turned and left the shop, stomping up the stairs.

I was in love with such a strange man.


	19. Dinner and Dishes

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this update took so long. Between school and two jobs I haven't had much time on my hands. But here is another chapter, so enjoy! And please, please review!**

Later that afternoon I carried a tray of food upstairs for Mr. Todd. I knocked on the door, and when I got no reply I simply walked in. I expected to find him by the window once more, but instead I found him in his parlor, staring at a picture of baby Johanna.

"Mr. T? I brought you some lunch." I said. I got only a grumble as a response. I placed the tray on the coffee table and walked over to him. He stood with his back towards me, and didn't turn while I was behind him.

"Mr. Todd?" I made another attempt. I got no response. I sighed and leaned forward to look at the photo, casually resting my chin on his shoulder. I don't even think he noticed. "Mr. T, what's bothering you, love?" I asked.

"Why doesn't Johanna know she isn't yours?" He asked quietly. I stepped around him so he had to look at me.

"Because, Mr. T, how would I have explained that?"

"You could've told her the truth." He grumbled.

"And what would I have told her when she was six? She wouldn't have understood." I defended. "And when she got older, well, it was hard to admit that I'd been lying to her for so long." He narrowed his eyes. "I didn't know if you were coming home." I said, more softly. "For all I knew you were dead. And with L-" I stopped and he looked at me. "Her mother gone, it was just easier." With that he turned away from me and walked slowly across the room. I sighed and headed for the door.

"By the way," I stopped before leaving the room. "Tonight Anthony is coming over for dinner." Mr. Todd turned and looked at me. "Johanna invited him. You're welcome to join us, if you want." With that I left the room.

~X~

At five thirty, Mr. Todd entered the pie shop as I was preparing dinner. He looked around a moment, then walked over to the counter. I looked up at him.

"You're early, love." I said.

"You didn't tell me what time dinner was." He said. "We always used to eat at five thirty." I paused what I was doing.

"You remember that?"

"Of course I do, Mrs. Lovett. I was imprisoned for a crime, not memory loss." He said.

"I know but-" I stopped myself because he wasn't paying attention anymore anyway. He was rather fascinated by a meat cleaver laying on the counter. He picked it up at turned it, observing it in his hands.

"What are you thinking of, love?" I asked.

"The judge." He whispered.

"The judge?"

"I told you Mrs. Lovett, I will have my revenge." He was still focused on the meat cleaver. I picked up my rolling pin and began rolling dough for dinner. A few minutes went by until our silence was interrupted by the door of the shop opening. I recognized Johanna's laugh immediately and looked up. Mr. Todd and put the knife down and was now looking at Anthony and Johanna.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Todd." Johanna said politely. "Mr. Todd, this is Anthony. He's a sailor. He's just in London a few days. Came straight over from-"

"Australia." Mr. Todd interrupted. Johanna paused.

"Yes, actually." She said. "How did you know?"

"We've met previously." Anthony said. An awkward silence hung over everyone for a moment until I cleared my throat.

"Well, now that we've all been introduced, Johanna, why don't you and Anthony go wait in the parlor, while me and Mr. T. prepare dinner?" Johanna nodded and her and Anthony headed for the parlor.

~X~

"I could not have imagined a dinner going any worse." Johanna said as she helped me wash dishes.

"It wasn't so bad." I said.

"Anyone hardly said a word!" She said.

"But at least no one fought." I added. She nodded in agreement, recalling a time when she was very young that Albert had a friend over and they'd had a bit too much gin.

"Anthony said that he wouldn't come see me tomorrow."

"Why not?"

"He has some things to do. Errands to run." She explained. I was just about to reply when the door opened.

"Mrs. Lovett, could I speak to you a moment?" Mr. Todd asked. I nodded.

"Johanna, dear, why don't you go see if we got all the dishes cleared." She nodded and set her drying towel on the counter and walked off.

"Do you know a Signor Pirelli?" He asked. I nodded.

"Do you know how to dry dishes?" I asked.

"What?"

"Well it seems my dish dryer has run off so you could speak to me." I said, nodding towards Johanna's discarded towel. After giving me a look to prove I wasn't kidding, Mr. Todd picked up the towel and began to dry dishes.

"What do you know about Signor Pirelli?"

"Well, he's a very accomplished barber. He's in town once a week. He travels a lot, you see." I explained. "Why?"

"When is he in town next?" He asked, taking a plate from me to dry.

"Tomorrow. He's here every Thursday. Down at the market."

"I want to go." He said.

"What for? All he does is try and sell you a good shave which you can already do."

"If I can beat him in a contest, I can get more people to the shop." He said. I processed this a minute.

"More people means a more likely chance of the judge coming." I said. He nodded. "Mr. T, that's brilliant." He smirked a bit. "Johanna will be home all day tomorrow to watch the shop. And I'll take you down to see Signor Pirelli."

I was in love with a smart man.


	20. The Contest

"Johanna!" I called from the shop. Johanna entered from the parlor, her book in her hand. "We're leaving now. Keep an eye on the shop, would you?" I asked. She nodded and gave me a soft smile.

"Have a good time with, Mr. Todd." She said, glancing out the window to where he was waiting, rather impatiently. She gave me a look that I'd seen before. A look that inquired he was more than a friend to me. Oh how she was right.

"We'll be back soon." I said, brushing off her look and waving as I walked out the door.

"You ready, love?" I asked, though he'd already started walking, a bit too quickly. I had to run a bit to catch up with him and walk quite fast to keep pace.

Finally, after a long silent walk, we reached the market. Mr. Todd finally slowed down and I was able to walk normally. He stopped casually at a few stands, trying to act normal. I needed some things for the shop anyway, so we got what we needed and walked on.

"Tell me about him." He said suddenly.

"Pirelli? Oh. Well. He's a very accomplished barber. He's shaved kings in his day." I explained. "He's here every Thursday. Italian. All the rage he is." Just then, we rounded a corner to where Pirelli's stage was set up. "Here we are." We stopped walking and stood a few feet from the stage. My eyes searched the crowd and I spotted someone just as Mr. Todd did. I saw his arm slowly reach for his razors.

"Hang on." I said, quickly grabbing his arm as he went towards the Beadle. He paused and seem to think his actions over. After a moment, he let go of the razors and resumed his position next to me. Just then, a young boy stepped out onto the stage, banging away on a drum.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please?_" He sang. "_Something that rose from the dead! On the top of my head!_" He removed his hat to show a mess of dirty, blonde hair. After so many years of living with a barber, I recognized it immediately as a wig.

The boy sang on, advertising Pirelli's "Miracle Elixir" which, supposedly, made your hair grow. He passed a few bottles around. As one neared us, Mr. Todd began to work his magic.

"_Pardon me, ma'am. What's that awful stench? Are we standing near an open trench?_" he sang. I joined in too, happy to help with his little plan. The boy tried to ignore us and continued his act. Until the bottle got to me and Mr. Todd.

"_What is this? Smells like piss._" He handed it to me and I could smell it immediately. And he was right. It did smell like piss.

"_Let Pirelli's activate your roots, sir!_" The boy encouraged.

"_Keep it off your boots, sir, eats right through!_" Mr. Todd sang back.

"_Yes, get Pirelli's, use a bottle of it! Ladies seem to love it!_" The boy challenged.

"Flies do to." Everyone laughed and I saw Mr. Todd's lips almost twitch into a smile at my remark. Obviously that had worked because Signor Pirelli was now onstage.

"_I, the so famous Pirelli wish to know who has the nerve to say my elixir is piss. Who says this?_" The crowd remained quiet as Pirelli stared us down. I looked at my feet, then glanced up at Mr. Todd.

"I do." Every head looked towards the two of us. "I am Mr. Sweeney Todd, of Fleet Street." He began making his way through the crowd, with me not too far behind. Soon enough, Mr. Todd had challenged Signor Pirelli to a contest. Signor Pirelli, happily accepted the opportunity. I handed Mr. Todd the supplies we'd picked up at the market for his shop as he walked up the stairs.

"Good luck, love." I whispered to him. He gave me a small smile. Not one that would be considered truly charming, but a smile never the less.

"Will Beadle Bamford be the judge?" Mr. Todd asked.

"Glad, as always, to oblige my friends, and neighbors." I followed the direction of the Beadle's voice as he approached the stage. He stood proudly next to Mr. Todd and blew his whistle.

Signor Pirelli immediately got to work, shaving away on his volunteer customer. Mr. Todd, however, took his time. He made sure his razor was perfect as could be before he started. Pirelli sang away about his barber accomplishments as he shaved and Mr. Todd continued preparation. I saw him glance at the Beadle a few times, but he never acted on his impulses, thankfully.

And suddenly, as Pirelli held the longest note physically possible, Mr. Todd got to work. He was quick with his work, completely a full shave in a matter of moments.

"The winner, is Todd!" The Beadle announced. Pirelli's eyes flew to where Mr. Todd stood, his face not at all hiding his surprise. The crowd and I clapped quietly and we all began making our way away from the stage. I met Mr. Todd and took his things from him and placed his jacket around his shoulders. A man approached us and began talking to Mr. Todd. I only caught the end of what he was saying.

"-Tell me, Sir, do you have your own establishment?"

"He certainly does." I said before Mr. Todd could answer. "Sweeney Todd's Tonsorial Parlor. Above my meat pie emporium on Fleet Street." Suddenly Mr. Todd walked off and approached the Beadle, this time he didn't reach for his razors. The first man walked off and I stood and watched Mr. Todd.

I was in love with this amazing man.


	21. Daisies

The following morning, Johanna, Mr. Todd, and I carried Albert's old chair up the flight of stairs to Mr. Todd's shop. It was quite the workout. Even with three of us the chair was immensely heavy. After we got the chair placed, Johanna excused herself and hurried off back downstairs, where Anthony would be meeting her soon. I lingered in Mr. Todd's shop, taking a rest in the chair.

"This was my poor Albert's chair." I said quietly. "Sit in it all day long he did." I looked at the slight tears and scratches in the arm rests. There was a picture I had in the parlor downstairs of Albert sitting in the chair with Johanna on the arm rest. It was Johanna's favorite of her and her father... Well... Her and Albert.

"Why hasn't the Beadle come?" Mr. Todd grumbled, interrupting my train of thought. I looked at him. "Before the week is out. That's what he said."

"Who says the weeks out?" I asked. "It's only Tuesday." What was this insane man going on about? He threw whatever it was that he was holding at the wall behind me, causing me to flinch slightly. He walked over to the broken mirror in the corner.

"_Easy now, hush, love, hush._" I sang, rising from my chair. "_Don't distress yourself, what's your rush?_" I walked up behind him and looked at his misshapen face the mirror. If it hadn't been for his temperamental state, it would've been almost amusing. Suddenly he turned and walked towards the opposite wall, looking out the window.

"_I've been thinking flowers, maybe daises, to brighten up the room._" I attempted to change the subject. "_Don't you think some flowers, pretty daises, might relieve the gloom?_" It didn't seem to be working. "_Oh, wait. Love, wait._" He flicked open his razor.

"The judge!" He whispered fiercely. "When'll I get to him?" He rushed out the door and looked over the railing on the stairs.

"Can't you think of nothing else?" I asked, walking up behind him. I took his shoulders and turned him around. "Common." I led him back into the shop. I led him over to his new chair and sat him down. I knelt next to him. "_Don't you know, silly man? Half the fun is to plan the plan._" I smiled a bit. He glanced at me, then continued his endless stare at the floor. He looked away from me and towards the window.

"_All good things come to those who can wait._" I stood, also looking out the window. "_Gillyflowers maybe, instead of daises, I don't know though. What do you think?_" He wasn't paying attention any longer. He was marveling at his razor. I sighed.

Suddenly we heard footsteps rushing up the stairs. Mr. Todd quickly jumped from the chair and stood pressed against the wall by the door. After a moment Anthony busted through the door, freezing when he saw me.

"Oh, excuse me, ma'am." He glanced sideways to see Mr. Todd, glaring at him. "I don't mean to interrupt." He said. "I'll come back later." He shut the door and left. I sighed again. Mr. Todd walked over to the window and peered out.

"Johanna likes him a lot." I said quietly. "he cares for her too. He gives her a lot of affection, he does." I turned to see Mr. Todd very focused on something outside. I walked over to him and looked down at the street, just in time to see Signor Pirelli and his young boy walking towards the shop.

"Hello. What's he doing here?" I asked. We looked at each other.

"Keep the boy downstairs." He said. I nodded and walked out the door. I met Pirelli and the boy at the bottom of the stairs.

"Signora. Is Mister Todd at home?" Pirelli asked, his Italian accent dripping off his tongue. I nodded.

"Right upstairs." I looked at the boy. "Aw. Look now. You wouldn't mind if I gave him a nice, juicy meat pie, would you?" He waved his hand dismissing my request. "Common, lad." I said, leading him into the shop. Johanna and Anthony were sitting at a booth in the corner talking quietly. I got a quick, confused look from Johanna about the boy, but she brushed it off and continued her conversation.

"Sit down, make yourself comfy." I said to the boy, who stood awkwardly in the middle of the shop. He quickly took off his hat and sat in the corner booth. I gave him a plate with a pie on it and he immediately began to eat. Poor boy seemed to have not eaten for days. I sat down too.

"I like a man with a healthy appetite." I said to him. He smiled at me. "Reminds me of my dear Albert." I glanced at his picture hanging on the wall. "He didn't have your nice head of hair, though." I said. With that the boy reached up and removed his long blonde wig to reveal short, brown hair. Didn't really surprise me.

I smiled and stood up, grabbing the boy another pie and placing it in front of him. I sat down across from him again.

"What did you say your name was, dear?"

"Tobias, Ma'am. Tobias Ragg."

"I'm Mrs. Lovett. That there is my daughter Johanna, and her friend Anthony." I glanced at the ceiling. "Of course you know Mr. Todd." I said. He nodded, his mouth stuffed with pie. I stood up and wandered to the counter, when a loud thump caused us all to jump and look to the ceiling. The thump was followed by a few more and a loud clash of something hitting the floor.

What on Earth has that man done now?

I wondered.

I looked at the boy and then to Anthony and Johanna to find them all starring upward curiously. I slammed a few things on the counter, drawing their attention.

"My, my, my. Always work to be done." I said, brushing a cloth over the counter and causing flour to fly. Toby continued to eat and Anthony and Johanna stood up.

"We're heading out for a bit, mum." Johanna said. I nodded.

"Have fun, dears." I waved good bye as they left the shop.

"So, um, how'd you end up with that dreadful Italian?" I asked.

"He got me from the workhouse. Been there since I was born." He said. "Oh God!" He cried suddenly, dropping his pie and scooting out of his seat. "Signor! He's got an appointment!" He cried, running for the door.

"WAIT!" I hissed at him, but he was already out the door.

Oh God, Mr. T, please don't be in any trouble up there...

I listened to footsteps run up the stairs and the door slam. And then there was silence. I waited a moment and listened. Then footsteps, heavier than Toby's, walked a few feet. Then it was quiet. I waited. Nothing. I put down the cloth I was holding and walked slowly to the door. Just as I reached it, I heard the barber shop door close and footsteps rushing down the stairs. Suddenly Toby burst through the door, the biggest grin on his face.

"Mrs. Lovett! Mr. Todd said that I could have some gin!" He said excitedly. I glanced at the ceiling, then at Toby again.

"Well, alright, Dear. If Mr. T. said it was alright."

Toby seated himself again as I retrieved the bottle of gin. I poured him a glass. He downed it immediately and I refilled it and sat down. He began rambling away and I wasn't really paying attention. I rested my chin on my hand, looking upward, imaging what Mr. T. was doing. I looked back at Toby as he requested another refill.

"You outta slow down a bit, lad. It'll go straight to your head." I said.

"They used to give it to us at the workhouse." He said.

"That's nice, dear." I said, not fully paying attention. "I think I'll just pop in on Mr. Todd for a tick." I stood.

"Leave the bottle." I looked at the boy, then at my gin and sighed. It was either leave the bottle, or have the boy follow me. I put the bottle on the table and left the shop.

I crept up the stairs, not bothering to knock, I just walked into the shop. Mr. Todd was with his back to me, facing a wall. He seemed to be holding something. I sighed.

"That lad is drinking me out of house and home." I said. "How long until Pirelli gets back?" I asked, noting he wasn't there.

"He won't be back." Mr. Todd said gruffly, turning towards me. The sleeve of his shirt was soaked a pure crimson liquid. Quite obviously blood. He nodded towards the trunk I stood next to.

It took me a moment before I lifted the lid, closing it almost immediately with a gasp. I looked at Mr. Todd. He seemed to be almost, smiling. Looking at the razor in his hand with pure adoration. He was so beautiful.

"You're barking mad!" I said, going back to the task at hand.

"He recognized me from the old days." Mr. Todd explained. "Tried to blackmail me. Half my earnings." I sighed. That made more sense.

"For a moment there I thought you lost your marbles." I said, raising the lid on the trunk again. Inside was dear Signor Pirelli. His body was twisted and turned awkwardly, his limbs laying limp and his throat gashed open so deep it seemed his head was hardly connected. I leaned over the trunk, not really afraid of the blood, and I reached into his pocket, finding a coin purse. I took it out and opened it, finding a sufficient amount of money inside.

"Well," I said. "Waste not, want not." I said as Mr. Todd walked past me, more into the daylight to view his razor. "Now," I closed the trunk and stood up straight. "What do we do about the boy then?" I asked, already having a solution.

"Send him up." Mr. Todd said.

"We don't have to worry about him. He's a simple thing." I stated.

"Send him up!" Mr. Todd demanded a second time, looking at me. He had the absolute most attractive eyes.

"Now, Mr. T." I said, my bottom lip pouting a bit. "Surely one is enough for today." I walked over and stood in front of him. I looked up at him through my eyelashes to see him looking at me. I smiled a bit. "Besides," I continued. "I was thinking about hiring the lad to help me run the shop. My poor knees aren't what they used to be." I pouted a bit again before he nodded.

"Alright." He finally agreed. Turning from me to go look out the window. I smiled. "Daisies." He added gruffly.

"What, love?"

"Daisies are fine." He said. I smiled and nodded.

I was in love with such a generous man.


	22. Not Exactly According To Plan

_**A/N: Sorry for making you wait like a million years for an update! I've been so busy lately. But I'm back! Anyway! Thanks so much for all your reviews and please keep reviewing! I love feedback of all kinds!**_

**Johanna's POV:**

Anthony and I walked away from the shop arm in arm. We were silent until we passed someone on the street who called my name. I turned to see who it was and immediately took a step closer to Anthony as Judge Turpin and his Beadle walked towards us.

"Good afternoon, Johanna." He said with a sadistic smile. I swallowed and nodded back in acknowledgment. "I must say you're looking rather stunning this afternoon."

"Thank you." I said quietly. Anthony seemed to noticed my actions and took a step slightly closer to me.

"If you'll excuse us, Judge Turpin, we're on a time schedule." Anthony said. Judge Turpin flashed him a quick glare and looked back at me.

"Very well. I'm off to receive a shave anyhow." He gave me a slight nod. "Good afternoon, Johanna." With that he and his Beadle wandered off. Anthony looked at me.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"No." I replied quickly and pulled his arm, continuing our walk.

"So when will you tell my mother?" I asked.

"Soon, I hope."

"I don't want to wait any longer." I said.

"Will she be upset?"

"No." I said confidently.

"You're certain?" He asked. I nodded. We continued walking in silence for a bit.

"Why would she be upset?" I asked curiously after awhile.

"You're all she's got."

"That's not true." I said. "She's got the pie shop, and Mr. Todd."

"Mr. Todd?"

"I can tell she has a fondness for him. I don't think he reciprocates it though." We reached the park we'd been walking to and sat on one of the benches.

"I can't wait for you to come with me, Johanna." Anthony finally spoke. I smiled. ""We'll have a great time. And you'll see all the places you've ever dreamed of seeing."

"I just hope my mother understands. I can't stay in London anymore." I said.

"Why?"

"It so sad." I explained. "And my mother, don't get me wrong, she's wonderful. It's just, I can tell a part of her is missing. It always has been. She seemed to get better when Mr. Todd came back, but it's still there. She never shows it, but I can tell." He nodded. "And then there's Judge Turpin..."

"What was that about?" He asked.

"He always fancied me when I was younger. Talked to me a lot and all." I said. "Finally Mum told him to leave and not return. I didn't see him much after that. I pass him on the streets occasionally. He gives me looks that make me want to vomit." Anthony frowned.

"Well, he won't be a bother much longer, will he?" Anthony said. I smiled. "Come, let's go talk to your mother now."

"Really?"

"Yes." He took my hand and we rushed back to the shop. I was so excited. Finally we returned and we walked into the pie shop. Mum was no where in sight.

"Go check upstairs." I said. "She spends most of her time with him now." Anthony nodded and kissed my cheek before hurrying upstairs. I wandered into the parlor to see my mother sitting in her chair, looking at a book of some sort. She looked up at me when I entered.

"Back already?" She asked.

"Anthony and I came to talk to you. He went up to Mr. Todd's to find you." My mothers eyes widened and she stood quickly, dropping her book. She rushed past me into the pie shop. She'd just opened the door when Anthony rushed in, looking frightened.

"What happened?" My mother hissed. I'd never heard her act that way.

"I didn't know!" Anthony yelled. "I was looking for you." Mum pushed past Anthony and rushed up the stairs.

"What happened?" I asked, far calmer than my mother.

"Judge Turpin was up there." He said. I caught my breath. "He got upset at the mention of you coming with me and stormed out of the shop. Mr. Todd started yelling at me." He said. "I didn't know that Turpin's business was that important."

"That couldn't have been-" I was cut off by the sound of yelling upstairs. I looked from the ceiling to Anthony and back. We stayed quiet, trying to make out the words that Mr. Todd was yelling.

"We all deserve to die!" Suddenly rung through the house, causing me and Anthony to look at each other wide eyed. A muffled thump came, as if something hit the floor, or maybe the wall. We were silent for the next few minutes but no words were clear enough. Finally the yelling ceased and the barber shop door opened and closed. Me and Anthony waited quietly. A moment later my mother came through the door, supporting Mr. Todd and pulling him to one of the tables. Anthony quickly rushed over to help.

"Maybe you two should wait in the parlor." Mum said once Mr. Todd was seated. He remained staring at his hands on the table. I nodded and took Anthony's hand and pulled him to the parlor. Once in the parlor I nearly stepped on a small boy who was laying in the middle of the floor. I recognized him as the boy from earlier.

"That's Toby." My mother said, appearing behind us. "He'll be staying with us." She reached down and took something from the boy which looked like a bottle of some type and rushed back to Mr. Todd.

"She's in love with him, ya know?" Anthony said. I nodded.

My mother was in love with the barber from upstairs.


End file.
